Shirouchan
by Samusa
Summary: Matsumoto hat da ein kleines Problem und bittet todesmutig Hitsugaya um Hilfe, tehe.


_Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Bleach gehören Kubo Tite. Ich verdien hiermit kein Geld. _

_Eine Challenge, Überraschung! Hitsugaya (noch eine Überraschung!) plus regnerische Nacht plus eine Katze. Eigentlich war die Story schon fast fertig, wurde mir aber zu ernst und ich hab neu angefangen O.O Jetzt ist es ne HitsuMatsu Story. (äh, das war sie vorher auch, aber äh, Samusa hör auf zu labern!) _

_Vorher war se ernst, jetzt isse albern. (Tusch) _

_Taichou - Captain_

_Fukutaichou - Vize-Captain_

**Shirou-chan**

_by Samusa_

Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht, als es an Hitsugaya Toushirous Tür klopfte. Nur halbwach, aber komplett genervt zog er sich seine Decke über den Kopf. Hätte es sich um einen Notfall gehandelt, wäre ihm das schon bewusst geworden. So hin und her gerissen zwischen Schlaf und Wachzustand, war er sich sicher, dass dort nur jemand lebensmüde genug war, ihm zu so später Stunde auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Es klopfte erneut. Etwas lauter dieses Mal.

Hitsugaya seufzte und versteckte seinen Kopf unter seinem Kissen. Zählte er eins und eins zusammen, so war eindeutig, wer hier…

Es klopfte oder besser hämmerte ein weiteres Mal.

Nicht einmal seine Gedanken konnte er zu Ende denken. „MATSUMOTO! Geh weg!", rief er, jetzt vollkommen wach und zu 101 Prozent genervt.

„Taichouuuu, bitte mach auf! Es regnet in Strömen hier draußen!", kam es wehleidig von Hitsugayas Fukutaichou.

Seine Augenbraue zuckte. „Dann geh nach Hause, dort ist es trocken!"

„Das geht nicht Taichou!"

Er grummelte und schlug die Decke beiseite. So wie er Matsumoto einschätzte, würde sie nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er zumindest einmal die Tür aufgemacht hatte. Auf nackten Füßen schleppte er sich über die Tatamimatte hin zur Tür und öffnete sie gähnend.

„Was?", fragte er gereizt.

Matsumoto schaute ihren Taichou mit großen Augen an, was diesen nur noch mehr ärgerte. „Was?", fragte er erneut.

„Ohhh, Taichou! Wie süß, du hast da kleine Schlaffalten auf deiner Wange!" Sie zeigte entzückt in die entsprechende Richtung. Matsumoto musste sich ordentlich zusammenreißen Hitsugaya jetzt nicht einmal zu knuddeln, zumal er ohne sein Schwert und mit einem einfachen Yukata(1) bekleidet, zu sehr wie das Kind aussah, das er ja eigentlich war.

Hitsugaya wiederum fand das ganze weniger lustig. Er musste innerlich bis zehn zählen, um seinem faulen Fukutaichou nicht an die Gurgel zu springen. Noch einmal das Wort süß im Zusammenhang mit seiner Person und er würde sich vergessen. „Stehst du deswegen im Regen vor meiner Tür, um mir das zu sagen?", knurrte er.

Plötzlich daran erinnert, was sie eigentlich wollte, schaute sie ihren Taichou etwas nervös an. "N-nein. Nicht ganz." Sie lachte verlegen. Hitsugaya bekam währenddessen ein schlechtes Gewissen, da Matsumoto vom Regen vollkommen durchnässt zu sein schien und sie immer noch hier draußen stand.

„Willst du rein kommen?", fragte er leise.

Matsumoto musste sich ein amüsierten Kichern verkneifen, da Hitsugaya offensichtlich stets bemüht darum war, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wenn er sich um jemanden Sorgen machte – es ihm aber nie wirklich gelang.

„Danke Taichou, aber um ehrlich zu sein…ich…wollte…" Matsumoto stellte sich gerade vor, wie Hitsugaya Taichou sie in der Luft zerreißen würde, wenn er erfuhr, was sie angestellt hatte. Nicht, dass sie wirklich etwas _angestellt_ hatte; das war alles Ansichtssache…ihrer Ansicht nach.

„Matsumoto!"

„Ähhh…" Aus ihren Gedanken geholt, schaute sie in das genervte Gesicht des jungen Shinigami. „Also, ich hab da etwas verloren und müsste es dringend wieder finden, bevor jemand anderes das tut." Sie räusperte sich.

Oh Gott, Hitsugaya war sich sicher die Geschichte nicht weiter hören zu wollen. Dennoch fragte er: „Und was ist dieses etwas?"

„Ähä…"

„Matsumoto", knurrte er. Sie ließ den Kopf hängen.

Keine fünf Minuten nachdem Matsumoto gebeichtet hatte, lief auch Hitsugaya mit ihr durch den strömenden Regen. „Ich kann es nicht glauben, eine Katze!" Das war wirklich selten dämlich.

„Och Taichou, das hab schon verstanden, als du es das erste mal gesagt hast. Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir leid tut."

„Du weißt doch, dass Tiere hier nicht erlaubt sind. Was meinst du, was es für ein Chaos gibt, wenn jeder sich ein kleines putziges Haustier zulegt." Hitsugaya Taichou seufzte. „Du kannst dich damit in ein paar nette Schwierigkeiten bringen."

„Es ist doch nur ein kleines süßes Kätzchen!" Das konnte doch nicht so schlimm sein, selbst wenn es in der Soul Society zu viele gesetzestreue Verrückte gab, die jede kleine Regel geneuestens befolgten.

„Yamamoto Soutaichou hat eine Katzenhaarallergie", sagte Hitsugaya trocken.

„Eh?" In Matsumotos Vorstellung war es dieses Mal der alte Mann, der sie in der Luft zerriss.

„Na ja, wer auch immer die Katze vor uns findet, wird ja wohl hoffentlich nicht gleich auf Idee kommen, dass sie zu dir gehört, oder?" Auf Matsumotos Seite wurde es verdächtig still. Hitsugaya Taichou versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Ganz ruhig. „Oder, Matsumoto?"

…

„Matsumoto." Seine Stimme klang bedrohlich.

„Ähm, also…genau genommen, hat das Kätzchen ein Halsband." Hitsugayas Augenbraue zuckte erneut. „Auf welchem sein Name steht und…"

„Und?" Wieder war sich Hitsugaya sicher, eigentlich gar nicht weiter zuhören zu wollen.

„Auf der Rückseite steht: „Maskottchen der zehnten Division."

Na klar, er hatte doch gewusst da noch irgendwie mit hinein gezogen zu werden. Es hätte ihn sehr überrascht, wäre das anders gewesen. „MATSUMOTO!"

„'tschuldige Taichou." Sie zog eine Flunsch.

Hitsugaya wollte zu einem kleinen Vortrag ansetzten, wurde allerdings von einem leisen „Miau" unterbrochen. Verdutzt blickten er und Matsumoto zur Seite und somit direkt auf ein kleines weißes Kätzchen, das sich vor ihnen hingesetzt hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Hitsugaya atmete tief durch. „Ich würde sagen, du bist noch mal davon gekommen."

Matsumoto fielen tausend Steine vom Herzen, allerdings polterten diese den Weg ganz schnell wieder zurück, als sie sah, dass ihr Taichou die Katze bereits auf den Arm genommen hatte. „Äh, Taichou. Du brauchst dich nicht um den kleinen Racker kümmern, ich m…"

„Shirou-chan?"

Zu spät.

Hitsugaya hatte sich das Namensschild an dem Halsband angeschaut. Seine Augenbraue zuckte nun vollkommen unkontrolliert, während er seinen Fukutaichou finster anstarrte. Sie hatte diesem Kätzchen nicht wirklich den Spitznamen verpasst, den er selbst so sehr hasste.

„P-passt doch(2)." Sie ging einen Schritt zurück. „D-dachte ich." Und rannte. Ob ihr Taichou ihr nun folgte oder nicht, sein Blick hatte ihr Angst gemacht und sie wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Während sie lief, kalkulierte sie schon einmal, wie viele Stapel Papierkram sie wohl erledigen musste, um Hitsugaya wieder gnädig zu stimmen.

Sie seufzte und verfluchte ihre Situation. Da hatte sie ja was angestellt.

ENDE

„_obligatorische, nur für den Fall, dass – Erklärungen" :_

_(1) Yukata: Kimono ähnliches Kleidungsstück_

_(2) shirou bedeutet weiß und Shirou-chan bietet sich daher gut für ein weißes Kätzchen an…ebenso für einen kleinen Taichou mit weißen Haaren und dem Namen Toushirou…fu fu fu…_

_Anm. am Rande: Ich will mehr HisuMatsu in Bleach! XD _


End file.
